


Mark My Footsteps

by wanderingempress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Snow, rushed & minimally edited, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingempress/pseuds/wanderingempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of the wondrous first moments of Christmas Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark My Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, people. Warmest wishes to you on this shining day.

The snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even, and Laura awoke, sleep lifting like an soft, unobtrusive veil, to the sound of Carmilla’s clear voice attesting to this state of affairs.

“Brightly shone the moon that night, tho' the frost was cruel…”

The dawning pre-dawn realization: Christmas. It was Christmas. The wonder which had tickled Laura every year began to spread within her, and she felt herself beaming. She shifted, warm air wafting out from beneath her blankets at the movement, extended her arms in a long, satisfying stretch, sat up in the dark.

Carmilla stood by the window, her face barely illuminated by the pale light reflected outside, her dark hair still dusted with a sprinkling of snow. She turned, half in shadow, upon hearing Laura stir. “Merry Christmas.”

Laura threw her blankets aside and dashed over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Merry Christmas, Carm. Did you just get home?”

“A little while ago,” Carmilla said. “Just after the snow started.”

“The snow…” Laura looked out the window, chin on Carmilla’s shoulder.

Thick flakes fell fast and heavily against the backdrop of a night sky unusually bright. Carmilla had brought the chill, the indescribable frosty smell of it with her, even though the flakes themselves had already melted against her meager heat.

“I’ve always loved it,” Laura said.

“The whole world goes quiet,” Carmilla agreed. “It’s softer, everything preserved in still beauty.”

“Like you…”

Chuckling, Carmilla pulled back to look at her. “Like me?” Resettling her hold on Laura, body and voice beginning to sway gently with the words, she went on. “Snow is the stars, the stars falling to earth and burying the world in their infinitude…”

“Hey…that’s not very festive.”

Carmilla raised a finger to Laura’s lips for a second, a hint of a smile on her face. “…and bringing us together in our smallness…” Cool lips found warm ones, lingered there, and Laura realized that Carmilla had eased her into a flowing, nearly weightless rotation that grew just slightly swifter as Carmilla pulled her closer, arms tightening around her shoulders, going just a little bit deeper, before breaking the kiss like the awakening already distant yet only moments ago. “…to outshine them.”

Laura drew a breath of winter air, for want of words to capture her awe, then laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, watching the snow out the window again as the view passed before her. “I wish it could preserve this moment…”

Carmilla offered merely a contented hum in reply, slowing their spin nearly to motionlessness, tucking her nose into Laura’s hair. Laura let her drowsy thoughts drift to Carmilla’s arms keeping her in orbit, the faint dampness clinging to her back, the last echoes of her song, the dance that now lulled Laura into a vast silence that swelled, practically shouted with joy and with love. Maybe, if they were quiet enough, time would stand still.


End file.
